<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Blue by egoismt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195566">All Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt'>egoismt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>香吉士失眠了，上甲板吹風時，感覺到某顆綠藻頭的視線，然後......</p><p>Ps. 本作時間點為羅賓加入前的草帽海賊團</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Roronoa Zoro &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>睡不著。該死的失眠。</p>
<p>香吉士懊惱地抓了抓頭髮，一骨碌從吊床上坐起身來。</p>
<p>空氣中充斥著另外兩人的鼾聲和一隻馴鹿「嘶~嘶~」的鼻息聲。</p>
<p>香吉士微帶醋意地嘆息。</p>
<p>真好命。這群笨蛋。算了。上甲板吹風去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>拎起外套隨意披在肩上，輕手輕腳走出船艙。</p>
<p>點菸。深吸一口。對著滿天星斗呼出白霧裊裊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>感覺到背後的視線，香吉士頭也不回：</p>
<p>「幹嘛？」</p>
<p>「沒幹嘛。」</p>
<p>低沉聲音的主人收回視線，繼續埋首於鍛鍊中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>像是對彼此的沉默感到不耐，香吉士轉身開火：</p>
<p>「練那麼勤是想怎樣？動來動去的很礙眼耶！死海藻頭！」</p>
<p>無視於香吉士的挑釁，索隆繼續揮劍：</p>
<p>「也不想想是誰先來的，覺得礙眼就給我滾回去睡覺！圈圈眉毛。」</p>
<p>香吉士火起，衝上去就是一腳。索隆旋身閃開。</p>
<p>「要打白天再打，我隨時奉陪。現在給我安靜點，別吵大家休息。聽到沒！？」</p>
<p>香吉士氣極，開始口不擇言：</p>
<p>「『大家』是誰？娜美？魯夫？......」</p>
<p>索隆的眉毛在聽到 "魯夫" 二字時不自覺地抬了一下。</p>
<p>香吉士看在眼裡，滿腔怒火被一陣悲哀取代。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>魯夫......嗎？......果然如此......</p>
<p> </p>
<p>二人再度歸於沉默。</p>
<p>香吉士垂著頭，菸以比平常快三倍的速度燃燒著。</p>
<p>這傢伙不對勁。索隆想。搔了搔頭。嘆氣。</p>
<p>被香吉士這麼一鬧，練劍的興致全沒了。</p>
<p>無奈地轉身到廚房翻出一瓶酒，回來坐在甲板上。自己先灌了一口，再對香吉士晃晃酒瓶。</p>
<p>香吉士猶豫了一會，但還是走到索隆附近坐下，接過酒瓶喝了一口。纖長手指夾著的菸，火光忽明忽暗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>索隆凝視著大海。</p>
<p>香吉士偷偷瞟著索隆的側臉，萬般思緒糾纏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「看什麼？」這回輪到索隆發問。</p>
<p>「你和魯夫怎麼認識的？」香吉士故作輕鬆。</p>
<p>「他救了我。」毫不遲疑，一貫的精簡。</p>
<p>「哦......」</p>
<p>「為什麼這麼問？」</p>
<p>「沒什麼，隨口問問罷了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他有所隱瞞。索隆心知肚明。不尋常的氣氛引發追問的衝動。</p>
<p>索隆轉頭盯著香吉士。</p>
<p>「喂！把話說清楚！」低沉的語調，不刻意卻氣勢天成。</p>
<p>「說沒什麼就是沒什麼，聽不懂嗎！？」</p>
<p>莫名的惱怒，話一出口就後悔。下意識地深吸一口菸，差點沒嗆到。</p>
<p>「隨便你。」</p>
<p>該知道的，遲早都會知道；不該知道的，操心也沒用。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「喂......」自知理虧，香吉士怯怯地開口。</p>
<p>「嗯？」索隆語氣和緩。</p>
<p>彷彿受到鼓勵，香吉士又丟出一個問題：</p>
<p>「你對魯夫的『定位』是什麼？」</p>
<p>「什麼意思？」索隆皺眉。</p>
<p>「朋友？夥伴？船長？恩人？......」</p>
<p>"喜歡的人" ......香吉士在心裡補充。不自覺地屏息以待。</p>
<p>「......以上皆是。」</p>
<p>隱約察覺到香吉士略過的那個選項，索隆誠實給出答案。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>香吉士慌了手腳。</p>
<p>索隆那似乎洞悉一切的眼神是怎麼回事？難道......那答案......</p>
<p>怎麼辦？</p>
<p>問清楚的強烈衝動和對結果的強烈恐懼，天人交戰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看穿了香吉士的掙扎，索隆轉頭面向大海，閉上眼睛。</p>
<p>「包括......『喜歡的人』這個選項。」平靜的聲音底下，暗潮洶湧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他沒有錯。索隆明白。</p>
<p>這種苦，快刀斬亂麻是唯一的良藥。</p>
<p>但他仍不敢面對香吉士，怕會在那種苦澀的愧疚感中滅頂。</p>
<p>而那一刻，香吉士完全的崩潰。</p>
<p>一片空白，支架是殘存的自尊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>站起身。</p>
<p>「......對不起。」香吉士艱難地開口，聲音如被掏空。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不知道自己在說什麼。不知道為什麼要這麼說。什麼都不知道。</p>
<p>轉身離開。</p>
<p>索隆沉默。心中也重複著那一句話。</p>
<p>對不起......<br/><br/><br/>（待續）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>早餐桌上，詭異的氣氛隱隱流動......</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>早餐桌上，詭異的氣氛隱隱流動。</p><p>除了正大快朵頤的魯夫之外，所有人都察覺到了。</p><p> </p><p>喬巴死盯著盤子，機械性地將食物送入口中。</p><p>娜美閉眼輕啜咖啡。</p><p>騙人布為了暖場，持續著徒勞的努力。</p><p>香吉士如常地上菜收盤子，對娜美不時掃來的審視目光偶爾還以微笑。</p><p> </p><p>不，娜美覺得，那根本算不上是微笑，只不過是虛弱地牽動嘴角而已。</p><p> </p><p>索隆照例無視於眾人打量的眼光，迅速解決早餐，打聲招呼就帶酒離開。</p><p>令人窒息的壓迫感。一刻也不想多待。</p><p> </p><p>餐後，眾人各自回房工作。甲板上只剩下無所事事的魯夫，和閉眼躺著卻難得沒睡著的索隆。</p><p> </p><p>魯夫離開他鍾愛的船頭，來到索隆身邊。</p><p>「喂，你今天不對勁哦！」無畏的目光直直盯著索隆。</p><p>「怎麼說？」索隆懶洋洋地問道。身旁的酒已去掉半瓶。</p><p>「因為，你讓我搶你盤子裡的東西吃啊！」</p><p>「那沒什麼，反正我也不餓。」</p><p>「是哦。」魯夫點點頭，坐下。突然一臉擔憂地湊近索隆的臉。</p><p>「你沒事吧？生病了嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>索隆啞然失笑，伸手摸摸魯夫的頭。</p><p>「我沒事，你別擔心。」</p><p>「那就好。」魯夫給索隆一個燦爛的微笑，起身。</p><p>「我去找騙人布囉！有事要他幫忙。」</p><p>索隆投以詢問的眼神。</p><p>「嘻！秘密。」魯夫扮個鬼臉，蹦蹦跳跳地進了船艙。</p><p> </p><p>望著魯夫的背影，索隆的眼神黯淡下來。</p><p>所謂的秘密，是娜美的生日禮物吧......</p><p> </p><p>嘴角揚起自嘲的笑容。心中的傷口再度迸裂。</p><p>魯夫喜歡的人是娜美，不是他。</p><p>這點，早在魯夫不顧他的反對堅持要找回娜美時，他就知道了。</p><p>並不嫉妒，只有濃得化不開的悲哀。</p><p> </p><p>所以，當鷹眼一刀重重砍落，他臉上的是解脫的笑。</p><p>直到被救起，直到看到魯夫的憤怒和淚水，</p><p>敗戰的痛苦才油然而生，和著某種竊喜，某種愧疚自責，複雜的情緒引發淚水決堤。</p><p> </p><p>默默喝酒。</p><p> </p><p>衝動的誓言彰顯的不只是決心，更是一生的追隨。</p><p>心甘情願的作繭自縛。</p><p>不走。再痛苦都不走。</p><p> </p><p>對魯夫那時的淚，這是他唯一所能給予的回報。</p><p>儘管一次次地別過頭，一次次地意冷心灰......</p><p> </p><p>嘆氣。把剩下的酒一股腦倒入口中。</p><p> </p><p>說酒能澆愁是騙人的。</p><p>原本只是為了那股狂飲的豪氣，誰知到最後竟成了無法割捨的依賴。</p><p> </p><p>炫目的太陽使眼前的景物扭曲分解，眼皮沉重。</p><p> </p><p>不知何時開始，他所苦苦等待的不再是魯夫的愛，</p><p>而是等著魯夫對他說一句決絕的話：</p><p>「索隆，我不愛你。永遠都不可能愛你。」</p><p> </p><p>因為徹底的死心是遵守誓言的唯一方法，</p><p>也是遏止他日漸增強渴望玉石俱焚毀滅一切的瘋狂衝動，唯一且最有效的力量。</p><p>哪怕這衝擊強烈到令他粉身碎骨，都無所謂......</p><p> </p><p>意識消失前，索隆臉上浮起一個淒絕的笑。</p><p>跟他比起來，香吉士要算是幸運的多了......</p><p> </p><p>（待續）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>正在作惡夢的索隆被某人粗暴地踢醒......</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>漫長的一覺。</p><p>支離破碎而狂亂恐怖的夢。</p><p> </p><p>感覺到有人踢著自己的腳，索隆倏地睜眼，坐起身來。</p><p>好冷。全身上下已被汗水浸透。</p><p>抬頭望望，早到月上中天的時分。</p><p> </p><p>「真能睡。」叼著菸的金髮男子涼涼地開口。</p><p>「其他人呢？」甩頭。從夢魘中醒來的噁心感仍揮之不去。</p><p>「早打呼去了。」</p><p>「哦。」</p><p>「吃吧。」香吉士把一盤食物放在索隆面前，配上一瓶酒。「晚餐。」</p><p> </p><p>索隆凝視半晌。</p><p>「謝謝。」輕聲說。</p><p> </p><p>香吉士一笑。在月光下，那笑容顯得有點蒼白。</p><p> </p><p>索隆沉默地開動。香吉士沉默地望著索隆的臉。</p><p> </p><p>「咦......！？」索隆手中的叉子驀地掉落。</p><p>「放心，那只會讓你動彈不得而已，死不了的。」</p><p> </p><p>香吉士捻熄手中的菸，重新點燃一根。</p><p>索隆緊抿嘴角，凌厲的眼神盯著香吉士。</p><p> </p><p>「雖然這有違廚師的職業道德，不過也沒別的辦法了，非常時期只能用非常手段。」香吉士自顧自地說。</p><p>索隆冷哼一聲。</p><p>「對了。為了不讓其他人來礙事，我在他們的食物中也下了安眠藥。」</p><p> </p><p>香吉士的唇邊掛著微笑，眼神卻是複雜。</p><p>索隆苦苦壓抑在心頭燃燒的怒火，表情相對的冰冷。</p><p> </p><p>「為什麼？」絕對零度的聲音。</p><p>「因為，」香吉士繞到索隆身後，「我想這麼做。」</p><p> </p><p>索隆的上衣被粗暴的撕裂。</p><p>纖長的手指輕拂過索隆光滑的背部，隨著香吉士的腳步移動，停留在胸前那道深長的刀疤上。</p><p>香吉士露出讚嘆甚至崇拜的表情。</p><p>「真美。」</p><p> </p><p>索隆的目光像要噴發出冰藍色的灼人火焰。</p><p>「有屁快放。」聲音中的憤怒不再隱藏。</p><p>香吉士微微一笑。</p><p>「急什麼？我還沒玩夠呢！」</p><p> </p><p>白皙的掌中不知何時多出了一把刀，冷硬耀眼的光芒。</p><p>索隆毫無懼色。</p><p> </p><p>「想殺我？動手啊！」</p><p>「不行，時候未到。」香吉士以哄小孩的溫柔語調說著，再度繞到索隆背後。</p><p>「你說過，『背後中劍是劍士的恥辱』吧！」</p><p>索隆額上青筋暴起。</p><p> </p><p>刀尖陷入索隆的皮膚，香吉士謹慎地控制力道。</p><p>不見血，刀過處只留下突起的紅痕，蛇般的曲線。</p><p>不算痛，另有一種火辣辣而令人難以忍受的感覺。</p><p> </p><p>「這麼一來，我就是唯一一個在你背後留下刀傷的人了。」</p><p>香吉士帶著滿足的笑容，眼神漸趨瘋狂。</p><p> </p><p>隨著紅痕的增加，香吉士把他隱瞞的一切向索隆和盤托出。</p><p>激烈的愛，赤裸裸的恨，深埋在心裡岩漿般沸騰的壓抑、嫉妒與痛苦，</p><p>不加修飾不成篇章幾近粗暴不文的言詞卻真誠得令索隆心驚。</p><p>他倆的心境竟是如此相似......</p><p> </p><p>怒火消逝，剩下的是憐憫。</p><p> </p><p>「動手吧。」輕而溫柔的語調。</p><p> </p><p>香吉士渾身一震，一個跨步來到索隆面前。</p><p>「你說什麼！？」</p><p> </p><p>「動手吧。」索隆抬頭看著因激動而臉上佈滿紅暈的香吉士，</p><p>目光和聲音一樣溫柔。</p><p> </p><p>香吉士凝視著索隆的眼睛，忽然明白眼前這個人正和他忍受著同樣的折磨。</p><p>瞬間，他有股衝動想進房把魯夫拖出來，在索隆面前殺了他。</p><p>只要沒有魯夫，索隆就能跟他在一起，就不會再痛苦了。</p><p>他們兩人都不會再痛苦了。</p><p> </p><p>但索隆的眼神讓香吉士知道自己大錯特錯。</p><p>對索隆而言，真正能令他快樂的不是殺了魯夫，而是毀掉他自己。</p><p>這才是永遠的解脫。</p><p> </p><p>手一鬆，刀子掉了下來。</p><p> </p><p>「為什麼......你能忍受？」香吉士臉色蒼白，嘴唇顫抖。</p><p>「因為我立過誓。」索隆平靜地說，眼光不由自主地飄往香吉士身後的艙門。</p><p>魯夫就在裡面......</p><p>他不禁微笑，神色比方才更加、更加溫柔。</p><p> </p><p>香吉士知道自己徹底的輸了。</p><p> </p><p>......</p><p> </p><p>不知過了多久，索隆從自己的思緒中清醒。</p><p>香吉士不在眼前。</p><p>他慌忙轉頭四顧，發現香吉士正坐在船邊抽菸，</p><p>臉部因背光而模糊，只有白霧裊裊騰升。</p><p> </p><p>鬆一口氣，索隆這才發覺自己的身體似乎已漸漸恢復正常。</p><p>長時間不動造成的僵硬。脖子好痛。</p><p> </p><p>「如你所知，藥效已經在退了。」</p><p>香吉士的聲音像從遠方傳來般飄邈。</p><p>「嗯......」索隆一時間不知道該說些什麼。</p><p> </p><p>「我要走了。」</p><p>「！！」索隆的驚愕在臉上表露無遺。</p><p>「別傻了，做出這種事，你認為我還有臉面對大家嗎？」</p><p>香吉士自嘲地笑著，一副事不關己的平淡語氣。</p><p> </p><p>不妙的預感。</p><p>索隆開始卯起全力和殘餘的藥效相抗。</p><p> </p><p>「至少，」香吉士抬眼看著索隆，月光映照下，無血色的唇弧度絕美。</p><p>「在最後，你凝視的是我。」</p><p> </p><p>「香吉士！！」索隆的叫聲和重物落水聲同時響徹寧靜的夜空。</p><p> </p><p><br/>《全 文 完》</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>